


El vacío del espacio

by Anna_Ross



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de Children of Earth, cuando Jack trata de huir de todo, como hace cuando la situación lo supera, y busca consuelo en el Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El vacío del espacio

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood me produjo una gran impresión como serie. No la disfruté como hago con Doctor Who, más bien la sufrí. Pero entendí lo compleja y profunda que es, y entiendo que el hecho de que me dejara tantas emociones es prueba de su excelente calidad. Me quedaron ideas, reflexiones, y sobre todo, una gran tristeza, y me avergoncé por la humanidad, por lo que somos capaces de hacer. No pude evitar escribir fics al respecto, para desahogarme, son una especie de catarsis, no pretenden ser nada más. Éste me había quedado inconcluso y recién el otro día lo terminé. Ambas series son de la BBC, no gano nada con esto, sólo me ahorro el costo de la terapia.

La noche era hermosa. Cientos de estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno que se extendía sobre la colina. Hacía frío. Estaba solo, sobre la colina, mirando el cielo. No había nadie alrededor. Las luces de la ciudad, a lo lejos, competían con las estrellas. La brisa nocturna movió su abrigo, dándole la apariencia de alas. Alas negras como la noche.   
Trató de recordar la última vez que las estrellas le parecieron hermosas. No lo consiguió. En toda su larga vida, las estrellas sólo representaron amenazas. Envidió a la gente que dormía a esa hora, feliz, ignorante. Envidió a las parejas que pensaban que un paseo bajo las estrellas era romántico.   
Pareja. “A él le gustaba esa palabra”, recordó. “A mí no”.   
Ya no importaba ahora. Repetirse mil veces que fue un egoísta, que complacerlo no le habría costado nada, no tenía sentido. El hombre que tan feliz habría sido con que gritara a los cuatro vientos que era su pareja, ya no estaba. No estaría nunca más. Y él seguiría existiendo hasta que la última estrella que veía se apagara. Se estremeció. Sentía el frío del espacio en su interior. Vacío, soledad y frío. Para siempre.   
Se sentó en la hierba de la cima de la colina, envolviéndose en su antiguo abrigo militar. Sonrió con tristeza cuando recordó el momento en que él se lo compró con el dinero robado. Sólo Ianto entendía lo importante que era aquella prenda para él, y lo bien que se sentía usándola. Le había confesado en una ocasión que adoraba verlo vestido así.   
El calor del recuerdo le hizo sentir aún más frío. Se pasó la mano por los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Estaba cansado de llorar, pero en los últimos tres días no pudo hacer otra cosa.   
Demasiado dolor, demasiados sacrificios, demasiadas pérdidas. Deseaba huir, perderse entre las estrellas una vez más, alejarse de los recuerdos, dejar atrás el dolor. Pero sabía que aunque tuviese los medios para hacerlo, no serviría de nada. No podía huir de sí mismo.   
Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la frente en las manos. Miraba el césped, casi negro a la luz de las estrellas, borroso por las lágrimas. El silencio de la noche hacía más profunda la soledad. Tenía frío, pero no deseaba moverse. Quería quedarse allí, fundirse con la noche. No iba a morir congelado. No iba a morir de ninguna manera, no importaba cuánto lo deseara en momentos como aquel. Pasaron los minutos, y la soledad y el silencio llenaron el mundo. El capitán no se movió cuando un sonido rompió el silencio, un extraño sonido discordante, una especie de sirena que cambiaba de intensidad.   
No se movió cuando una caja de madera azul, del tamaño de una cabina telefónica se materializó frente a él. Apenas levantó los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. “Demasiado tarde”, murmuró, bajito, casi para sí mismo.   
Siguió sin moverse cuando un hombre salió de la caja azul y se sentó a su lado sobre el césped.  
Por un largo rato, se quedaron sentados, mirando el cielo, el uno junto al otro. Lentamente, Jack se giró, lo miró de frente y sufrió un ligero sobresalto.   
\- ¡Cambiaste!  
\- Si. Cambié desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
\- ¿Qué fue esta vez?  
\- Radiación.  
\- Llevas moñito.  
\- Sí. Los moñitos son geniales.  
Jack no respondió. No se le ocurrió que contestar a eso. Lo miró largamente, con detenimiento, al extraño que tenía frente a él. Era diferente, se veía más joven, más rubio, más alto, y un poco más delgado, pero a la vez, podía sentir que era el mismo. No era la primera vez que veía a su viejo amigo cambiar de aspecto, ésta era la tercera versión que conocía de él, pero aún no se acostumbraba. A veces se preguntaba como sería, no morir, volver una y otra vez pero en un cuerpo diferente, con personalidad diferente pero con los mismos recuerdos, con el mismo dolor. No como él, que también retornaba de la muerte una y otra vez, pero sin cambiar.   
\- Te ves triste- le dijo, mirando con atención sus ojos, ahora de un claro color azul, en vez de los ojos castaños que tan bien recordaba.   
El recién llegado se encogió de hombros.   
\- Te ves terrible también. ¿Cómo estás?  
Esta vez fue Jack quien no respondió enseguida.   
\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Porqué no viniste a ayudarnos?- dijo al fin, en un tono monótono, como si ya supiera la respuesta, o ésta no le interesara.   
\- Lo lamento. Algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar, ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo.  
\- Podrías si quisieras.  
\- Sabes muy bien que no. No importa cuánto lo intente, los puntos fijos no pueden cambiarse.  
\- ¿Sus muertes era puntos fijos?- la voz de Jack se quebró en un sollozo ahogado.  
\- Lo siento - colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Jack y apretó con fuerza. Jack apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro. No hablaron por un rato, hasta que la respiración de Jack se normalizó.  
\- ¿A quién perdiste tu?  
\- Amy Pond. Y su esposo Rory.  
\- No sabía que te gustaban los tríos. Deberíamos probarlo alguna vez. ¿Que pasó?  
\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Todavía duele.  
\- ¿Fue por tu culpa?  
\- Siempre es por mi culpa. - dijo en un murmullo desgarrado.   
Esta vez fue Jack quien rodeó con su brazo los hombros del recién llegado, intentando confortarlo, aunque sabía que nada podía aliviar su dolor. El vacío y la soledad del último Señor del Tiempo eran tan inmensos como el espacio.   
Hubo un momento de silencio.   
\- ¿Cómo lo soportas?- preguntó Jack al fin.  
El otro se volvió y sostuvo su mirada. Jack tembló ante el inmenso, infinito dolor que vio en sus ojos. Ojos desconocidos en un rostro extraño, y a la vez, tan familiares.   
\- ¿Quieres que te diga que te acostumbrarás? ¿Que con los años, los siglos, el dolor desaparecerá? ¿Que llegará un momento en que ya no te importará, que lo superarás, que aprenderás a no aferrarte a ellos, que aprenderás a no amarlos?.  
Jack vio sus ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas. Asintió en silencio. Había vivido lo suficiente ya para saber que aquello nunca pasaría. Aun así, necesitaba oírselo decir a él.  
\- No, Jack. Eso no va a pasar. Nunca va a pasar. Cada pérdida duele como si fuera la primera. Cada ser que pasa por mi vida, humano o de la especie que sea, se va. Tarde o temprano me deja. Por su voluntad, por accidente, porque se muere. Cada vez siento que el dolor es tan inmenso que me destruirá. Y cada vez me quedo solo y ya no quiero seguir adelante.   
\- Yo no te dejaría nunca. Estaríamos juntos para siempre.  
El hombre del moñito sonrió con tristeza.   
\- No funcionaría. Terminaríamos por odiarnos. Además no quiero pensar en lo que tu y yo, juntos por el universo para siempre, un señor del tiempo y un inmortal, un punto fijo, podríamos causar. Dudo que este universo pudiese resistirlo.  
Los dos rieron por un rato. Se sentía bien estar así, sentados en la hierba, charlando y riendo. Gradualmente dejaron de reír y de nuevo el silencio los envolvió. El silencio entre los dos era cómodo, confortable.   
\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - dijo finalmente el Doctor. - No quiero estar solo.  
\- Recién dijiste que no podía ser. Que destruiríamos el universo.  
\- Yo soy el mayor peligro para el universo si me quedo solo ahora. No para siempre. Serían unas vacaciones. Tienes que ser tu, Jack. Soy un peligro para cualquier otro ser que no seas tu. Por favor...   
Jack se quedó en silencio, mirando los ojos azules infinitamente tristes del joven frente a él, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban brotar de nuevo de sus propios ojos. Finalmente volvió a hablar, y su voz parecía perdida en recuerdos.   
\- Una vez nos enfrentamos a un ser que quería obligarnos a abrir la brecha espacio-temporal que atraviesa Cardiff para liberar a un antiguo demonio. Los manipuló a todos, mostrándoles a seres queridos perdidos, a los que podrían recuperar si abrían la brecha. Cuando todo terminó, Gwen quiso saber a quien había visto yo. No vi a nadie, pero ella insistió, preguntándome quién me habría tentado a seguir la voluntad de aquel ser. No entendió mi respuesta.  
\- ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?  
Jack le sonrió, con la primera sonrisa luminosa auténtica que mostraba en muchos días.   
\- El tipo correcto de Doctor.  
El joven con el ridículo moñito sonrió a su vez, y se puso ágilmente en pie. Sin decir ni una palabra, tendió su mano al Capitán, que se levantó a su vez.   
\- ¿Nos vamos Capitán?  
\- Adónde y a cuándo quieras, Doctor.  
Tomados de la mano, los dos desaparecieron dentro de la cabina azul, y una vez más, el discordante sonido llenó la noche.


End file.
